In pending application Ser. No. 560,378, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,101 there are disclosed phosphatizing compositions which contain methylene chloride and water, while having a continuous and homogeneous liquid phase. From such compositions, phosphatized coatings on metal surfaces have at least substantial water insolubility. The liquid phase contains water in minor amount, thus retaining the desirable process characteristics associated with solvent phosphatizing.
Resulting phosphatized metal surfaces are often topcoated. Topcoating can be done with a variety of paints or the like. Subsequent curing of applied topcoat composition might proceed under a variety of conditions, including modest to elevated temperature, heat cure conditions. It would be desirable to achieve excellent topcoat adhesion for coating compositions that are cured under such variety of conditions.